My Father's Fiance'
by KuzoNh
Summary: He thinks that he shouldn't fall in love with a woman that is already belong to someone. Especially, if this someone is your own father....How can a man fight for his love if his rival will be his own father? SS TE TN MR...Full Summ inside...R
1. Summary

**I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**I hope you like this**

**THIS IS JUST A SHORT SUMMARY...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Title: My Father's Fiance'_**

**Summary**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran Li has been always alone in the Li mansion. His mother died in an accident when he was 10.

His sisters all married and his father away from their house for bussiness trips. 10 years later, his father

came back. Syaoran, now all grown-up, was so happy to see his father again.

But when his father came back, he brought home a beautiful girl the same age as his. His father then told him

that the woman was his fiance'. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran didn't like the decision of his father at all. He only thinks that Sakura just wants his father's money.

He then tries to confront Sakura several times, trying to know her true intentions.

But an unexpected turn of events happened. He fell inlove with her. His father's fiance'. His soon to be step mother.

How can Syaoran fight for his love when his own rival was his own father?

Characters 'Main'

Sakura: 21

Syaoran: 21

Kensei(i made up a name for Li's father): 53

Tomoyo: 21

Eriol: 21

Meiling: 21

Ryu: 21

Touya: 28

Nakuru: 28

...and so on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I'LL PUT THE SUMMARY FIRST BEFORE THE 'MAIN'**

**PLZ CONTINUE READING my first ever fic Roommate**

**IT'S ALSO A CCS FIC**

**REVIEW PLZ**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**HI THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**OK THX FOR THE EARLY REVIEWS!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...BEEN BUSY xD**

**OH AND FORGIVE ME CO'Z MY ENGLISH IS NOT PERFECT xD**

**ANYWAY...HERE YA GO! DON'T FORGET REVIEWS!**

-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1: Arrival_**

-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------**Li Mansion/Syaoran/4 am**----------------------------------------------

Syaoran woke up 4 am before sunrise. He can't sleep all night because somethings bothering him. He was so nervous

about the fact that his father was coming home today. He haven't seen him for about 10 years. Though his father calls

him twice every month and always giving him his needs and wants, its still nothing compared to seeing him in person.

His sisters were all living their own lives with their husbands. He was all alone in the mansion with some servants and the Li's

most loyal butcher Wei. He spent his years training and studying hard for he is the only succesor of the Li clan.

Syaoran then walked out in his room to the kitchen. The kitchen was big. It was about the size of a regular house of an average family.

He opened the refrigirator and got himslef a bottle of soda. (A/N: Bottle of Soda? Hehehe never mind continue...)

He walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room.(A/N: I won't describe the living room...but of course you know..its big...)

He sat himslef in a comfortable chair. He contiued drinking his soda and sighed. "Why am I so nervous like this? Its not like he will get

mad of me or something? Or I was just so damn nervous because...maybe I can't catch up to his expectations on me.."

"Maybe that's the reason." A voice came from behind Syaoran that startled him. Syaoran then looked at his back and saw Wei. Wei chuckled. "Sorry young master

Li if I startled you."

Syaoran sighed then smiled. "It's okay Wei. Oh and why are you still awake?"

"As you can see young master Li like you, all of the people in this mansion are all nervous about master Li's arrival. We did everything we can

to make the mansion more pleasing for master Li." Wei then turned his look to Syaoran's drink. "Do you mind if I ask?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No why?"

(A/N: Young master Li is Syaoran, Master Li is Syaoran's father)

"Young master, would it be bad for your health if you drink soda early in the morning?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, probably yes but I like it better than coffee. Well anyway can't blame you.

Who will not be nervous seeing one of the world's most richest and powerful man alive." Wei just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Syaoran then got up and starts to walk back up to his bedroom. "Later Wei, wake me up 6 am sharp."

"I will young master."

------------------------------------**The Li's private Airplane/Kensei,Sakura/4 am**----------------------------------

A young woman seated in a soft couch in a room inside the plane, was drinking soda when a man approached him. "Soda this early?'

The woman got startled and looked at the direction where the voice came. She then saw an older man, about 30 yrs older than her.

"Oh Kensei-kun! Did I bothered you?"

Kensei smiled. "Not at all Sakura." He walked towards Sakura and patted her shoulders. "Is something bothering you?"

Sakura drank the rest of the soda in a one big gulped then sighed. "Well yes there is somethings that's kinda...well yeah somethings bothers me alot."

Kensei crossed his arm infront of his chest. "What is it? Is it about my family?"

"Uhmm yeah...about your son. You said he's the same age as me. Will it be alright with him?"

"We've been talking about this all day. Don't worry my son is a good man. I know it, even though I haven't seen him for 10 years. He'll understand."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Kensei then leaned down to Sakura and kissed her...forehead.(A/N: hehehe never mind that part.)

"Now go get some sleep, I'll wake you up myslef when were there." Kensei then walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed. 'Well, better be good.' She thought as she got up and walked towards her bed.

(A/N: Okay the plane is big. Their private plane is big like a passenger one.)

----------------------------------**Li mansion/Syaoran's bedroom**-------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran finally fell asleep...and after two hours a knock waked him up.

"Young master Li, it's 6 o'clock. Master Li will arrive at approxamaitly 3 hours."

Syaoran was still hesitating waking up, but when he heard Wei said 'Master Li' he quickly shot his eyes open and got up from his bed.

"Okay Wei I'm awake I'm coming." He called out from his room.

Wei then walked down to the kitchen and called some servants to help him prepare Syaoran's breakfast.

--------------------------------------**Syaoran's bedroom**-------------------------------------------------

Syaoran kept brushing his teeth for 30 minutes now.. Whenever he looked at his teeth in the mirror, his not satisfied about it's whiteness.

So he kept brushing and brushing until he ran out of toothe paste. "Oh no! No more tooth paste left! Gotta get some."

He then walked fast out his bathroom but stopped middle way. "What am I doing? I'm crazy..."

-----------------------------------**Dining room/Li mansion**-----------------------------------------------

"Food is served young master." Wei helped Syaoran to his seat.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Li as he sat down.

"Is there something wrong young master?" Wei asked worridly

"Yeah there is...If I eat now...I WILL HAVE TO BRUSH MY TEETH AGAIN FOR THE NEXT 30 MINUTES!"

All the other servants in the room including Wei looked confused.

Syaoran then jumped out of his seat and starts to run towards his room. He suddenly stopped and walked back to the table.

"Wei I'm not gonna eat breakfast...I'm gonna take a bath now so please prepare my clothes. Bring them to my room."

With that, Syaoran was gone.

As Syaoran reached his room, he quickly take off his clothes and ran towards the bathroom.

Then Again...

Syaoran, being nervous, spent the next 2 hours taking a bath.

After he finished he saw 3 pairs of Tuxedos with matching shoes lying on his bed. He gasped.

A dark blue tuxedo with matching dark blue pants and bow, with black shoes.

Dark green tuxedo with matching dark green pants and bow, with brown shoes.

Pure black tuxedo with matching black pants and bow, with black shoes.

(A/N: I tried myslef to described the suits properly but i can't...sorry)

"Oh no! What will I wear!"

He looked up to his clock. It was 8:45 am.

"Noooooooo!!! 15 min before father arrive!"

------------------------------------------**After 15 minutes**------------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked down to the living room and saw many people. He saw his cousins, some friends of his father and many other kinds of people.

(A/N: Okay there were many guests k?)

He then saw his cousin Eriol walking towards him with a confused look. "Syaoran? Are you alright? Do you have a fever or something."

"What do you mean?"

Eriol sighed. "Well, have you tried to looked at the mirror before you come down?"

Syaoran looked at himself and gasped. He ended up wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with dark green pants and a pair rubber shoes.

"Shoot" He mumbled under his breath. He looked up and saw the guests looking at him with funny faces. Eriol besides him was

trying himslef not to laugh.

Syaoran then punch Eriol on the head (anime style) then runs back to his room.

---------------------------------------**After 30 minutes**-------------------------------------------------------

A limousine accompanied by six cars (3 infront 3 behind) entered the mansion. All the guests turned they're eyes to the door.

Syaoran was all sweaty. He was shaking like an idiot. Eriol put a hand on Syaoran's shoulders. "Calm down dude. You're supposed to be happy that

uncle's here now."

Syaoran managed to wear proper clothes on time because of the 30 minutes delay. He was wearing a black tuxedo with black pants and black shoes and bow.

A man opened the door of the limo. All the guests saw a man stepping out.

Syaoran smiled widely as he saw his father for the first time in 10 years. Eriol pushed Syoaran towards his father.

Kensei smiled as he saw Syaoran being pushed towards him. He then walked to Syaoran.

"Uhmmmm...ah welcom back...uuhmmm Otou-san." Syaoran said uncomfortably.

Kensei just smiled and hugged his son. "It's good to see you to my son."

Syaoran smiled and hugged his father back. As they broke the hug, Kensei looked at all the guests.

"Whoa! I didn't know there were so many guess."

A woman walked up to Kensei. "I'ts good to see you Li-san."

Kensei smiled. He walked towards the guests to talked to them.

Eriol then approached Syaoran. "Well? Something new 'bout uncle?"

Syaoran chuckled. "No idea...but his still him. Father never changed a bit since he left. I could tell it."

The two looked at Kensei laughing and smiling while he talked to his guests.

Eriol smiled. "Yup he still the same. Uncle Kensei never changed. He still very cheerful and funny.

Then, the both of them saw Kensei walking towards them.

"Good to see you Eriol! How's Arashi and Junko?"

Eriol smiled. "They're alright uncle. They had some important business so they couldn't come."

"It's alright I'll just call them." He then turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran I would like you to meet someone."

Syaoran displayed a confused look on his face. "Okay?"

"Good." Kensei then walked towards the limo. He opened the door and a beautiful young woman stepped out.

All the guests looked at the very beautiful lady. She has a honey-colored hair with dazzling emerald eyes. She has a perfect body.

She held unto Kensei's arms and the both of them walked up infront of the guests.

"Whoa! Syaoran! That lady is perfect! She's beautiful, has green emerald eyes and..."

Syaoran cut him. "I know that you know? I'm not blind."

"Well sorry...anyway who do you think she is? You think she's your future wife?" Eriol grinned.

Syaoran looked at the beautiful lady with his father. He narrowed his eyes.

'Oh no please no...I hope it's not what I think.' he thought.

Kensei cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to make an announcement."

Everyone was quiet.

"This very beautiful lady beside me, her name is Sakura Kinomoto. And everyone she is my fiance'."

Everybody gasped.

Syaoran was so shocked. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Hell no..." he mummbled under his breath.

He cleanched his fists and ran towards the door.

Eriol tries to stop Syaoran but failed.

Kensei and Sakura saw his reaction. Kensei closed his eyes. He was expecting Syaoran's reaction.

He let go of Sakura and followed Syaoran along with some bodyguards.

Syaoran on the other hand, got in his car and drove away. "Shit..."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER...**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IT'S NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT I'M SORRY**

**DON'T WORRY! NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON! REALLY SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GO GO GO GO**


	3. Chapter 2: If Only

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**HI! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE**

**WELL...I GOT SO VERY BUSY THIS MONTH...**

**THX FOR THE REVIEWS! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS 2ND CHAPTER BETTER**

**PLEASE R&R**

**HERE YA GO!  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 2: If Only..._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran didn't go home that night.

He was too shocked and angry at his father. He cannot accept the fact that he already forgotten his mother

and getting married. But the worst part of it is the fiance' is the same age as he is.

He went to a hotel and rent a room for the night. He turned his phone off co'z he knew that his father and Eriol will

never stop calling him.

He sighed as he fell on his soft bed. He closed his eyes trying to forget all those things just for tonight.

But he failed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Syaoran was already awake. He didn't get enough sleep for the night. He looked at his watch

and it showed 6 am. "Great, two hour sleep."

He then got out of his bed. Wash his face and prepare to leave. He gathered all his courage to go back to the mansion.

Though he still didn't like the fact that his father was getting married.

---------------------------------------------------**Li Mansion**--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was wide awake all night. She couldn't get any sleep through the night. She then got out of her bed and went to the living room.

(A/N: Okay Sakura and Kensei is not sleeping together okay?)

She sat herslef to a soft couch thinking of what had happened yesterday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**FLASHBACK**

_"Syaoran! Hey! Syaoran!" Eriol tried to stop Syaoran from running._

_Kensei and Sakura saw this. Kensei immediatley went after him with some body guards._

_But Syaoran already got in his car and drove away._

_Kensei's bodyguards did the same. But they cannot catch up to Syaoran, he was to fast and he's no where in sight._

_Sakura felt a tear falling down from her right eye. She knew it was her fault why Syaoran ran away._

_Kensei rub his forehead. "Okay you guys go help yourself and eat. I know that he'll be back here by tomorrow." he said to his bodyguards._

_Sakura then walked towards him. "Uhmm I think I want to rest now...I'm tired."_

_Kensei nodd and call one of the maids. "Inah please show Sakura to her room." The maid nodd._

_He then turn to Sakura. "Sorry Sakura but I have to entertain the guests. I'll see you later at lunch_._"_

_"Huh? Oh that's okay I don't mind. Oh and don't bother calling me for dinner. I think i will...uhmmm sleeping by that time."_

_Kensei nodd. Inah then guide Sakura to her room._

_Once they reached her room, Inah gave Sakura the key. "Here you go miss. If you need something just press the Z button on the phone."_

_(A/N: The Li's have their own custom phone for their house ok?)_

_Sakura smiled then enters her room. She then fell to her bed thinking of somethings._

_'Oh my god. What have I done...'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook her head trying to forget what had happened. She turn the TV on and surf for intresting shows.

A couple of minutes later, she heard a car entered the mansion. She turn her look to the door and saw someone entering.

Her eyes grew wide, the person was also looking at him. But he was sending Sakura a death glare.

The man entered the house was none other than Syaoran.

When he saw Sakura at the living room, he was irritated. 'Oh good, she already ruined my day.' he thought.

Sakura looked down. She was a bit scared and embarrassed.

Syaoran smirked and walked towards her.

"So, 'MOM' " he said emphasizing the word MOM "what are you watching? ALready used to this kind of lifestyle?"

"SYAORAN!" Syaoran got startled. He looked at where the voice came and saw his father.

"Leave Sakura alone. Come with me in my office. We need to talk." Kensei said as he walks away.

Syaoran sighed in frustration. "See you later 'MOM'."

Sakura cried and quickly ran towards her room.

--------------------------------------------------**KENSEI'S OFFICE**---------------------------------------------------

Syaoran entered the room very quiet.

Eventhough he's not making an eye contact with his father, he knew that he was glaring at him.

"Sit down." Kensei said plainly.

Syaoran sat down on a couch still not looking at his father.

Kensie chuckled. "Calm down son, Im not gonna hurt you or something. I just want to talk to you about somethings."

Syaoran sighed in relief. He then knew that his father is still the same when he last left. Still calm, funny and a good man.

Syaoran finally looked at his father. "Is it about a certain lady named Sakura Kinomoto, your fiance'?"

"Yes."

Syaoran stretched his arms to his side and stood up. "Okay I'm off. See you later at lunch dad."

"Syaoran!" Kensei growled.

Syaoran smiled and sat himslef down. "Calm down dad, I'm just joking. And I also want to tell you somethings."

"Okay you go first."

Syaoran shrugged. "You called me here you go first."

Kensei sighed. "I know you didn't like Sakura, and...I just want to know what you think about this."

"So I can say anything?"

"Yes but be careful to your words."

Syaoran nodd and starts talking. "Okay. I don't like your idea at all father. I don't like you marrying some

woman. I can't accept the fact that you already forgotten about mom. I hate the fact that she's the same age as me.

I don't like her at all. I think she is just after your money or something. Also, I know you would continue to marry her even though

I oppose. But let me remind you father that I won't attend the ceremony and I don't like her living in this mansion." he finished.

Kensei nodd approvingly at him."I understand you. Your right, I will still gonna marry her eventhough you and your sisters don't approve.

And don't worry, after were married, I'm gonna migrate to US with her and..." He sighed. "I'll leave you with the company. I will make

you the new president of the Li corporation after we married."

Syaoran stood up. "What?! Your gonna leave again?"

"Don't worry. I'll visit you and your sisters once a month."

"Yeah whatever. But I don't think I'm ready taking over the company."

Kensei smiled and walked over to Syaoran. He place his arms on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Please son I need you. I need you to do this. This is for your own good. And this is for my own good.

Please understand me. Ever since I lost your mom, I always get myslef very busy just to forget about her.

I never experience true happiness without her." He sighed and continued. "Sakura is the only person that

made me experience true happiness since Yelan died. Please son. I need you to understand me."

Kensei then gave Syaoran a hug. Syaoran hug him back.

"Okay father I understand now. I'll...be alright now." Syaoran said as he broke the hug.

'Yeah right I understand you completley dad. That woman has to be gone for your own good.' he thought to himslef.

Kensei smiled at his son. He felt very proud. "I'm glad I have a son like you. C'mon, lets have lunch now."

Syaoran nodd and follow his father downstairs. Though his not happy. He will see Sakura again, eating with them.

They reached the dining room and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Kensei looked around and called a maid.

Syaoran smiled and went to his seat and started to eat.

"Inah, where's Sakura?" Kensei asked.

"Sorry sir, she told me to tell you that's she's not hungry."

Kensei nodd "Okay but be sure to bring her food to her room.

Inah nodd. Kensei then joined Syaoran and started to eat.

'Atleast I'm having a good lunch.' Syaoran thought as he grabbed a chicken wing and ate it happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner came and Sakura was still nowhere to be seen.

She stayed in her room all day. Inah brought her food. She completley understands Sakura. She knew that she wouldn't like to see Syaoran.

Inah knocked at the door. "Miss Sakura here's your food."

Sakura turned the TV off and walked towards the door. She opened it and thanked Inah.

"Thank you Inah."

Inah smiled. "Oh don't thank me miss. Master Li told me to bring you food here. He knows what you feel."

Sakura smiled and get the tray of food from Inah. "I know thanks."

Dinning room

Syaoran chuckled. 'Wohoo! As long as she remain like this while in here. Things will be fine.' he thought as he ate his food.

---------------------------------------------------**Li mansion 1 am**--------------------------------------------------

Sakura atlast got out of her room. She was a bit hungry. The food doesn't suits her. She then walked towards the kitchen to look some food she can ate.

Syaoran on the other hand felt the same. He was currently watching the late Tv movies when he realized he didn't have any popcorn or junfkoods.

He then started to walk towards the kitchen.

On his way, he saw a light coming from the kitchen. He then approach quietly to see who's in there.

He knew all their maids are asleep. He steps closer and saw none other than Sakura eating some bread with a glass of milk beside her.

He chuckled and approach her. "So hungry huh?"

Sakura got startled and fall down to the floor. The glass of milk was thrown over to her head causing it to bleed.

As Syaoran saw this he quickly got over to Sakura and helped her. "Shoot! You okay?"

He helped Sakura up. He reached over to a drawer and pull out some bandaid and a towel. He washed the towel and clean her cut.

"Sorry." He said plainly. He put the bandaid to finish it.

"Uhmmm It's okay it's not your fault."

The two looked at each other. They realized how close they were and started to pull away.

Syaoran blushed. 'Shoot! Dammit Syaoran! What are you doing! You just helped this person who is about to

hurt your dad.' he sighed and looked at Sakura. He saw her playing with her fingers. 'She's beautiful I give her that.

Why did you have to marry my father. If only we met...argghh! What am I thinking! Syaoran she wants to hurt your father.

She only wants your father's money ok?!' He thought and looked away. But he still knew the fact that if he only met Sakura

before. He must have been fall in love with her. And she must have been engaged to him and not to his father.

Sakura was blushing like mad. She never get to be so closed with such a handsome man. She sighed. 'He's so handsome! And he's not that

bad after all. He helped me and even apologized! If only we met before I met his dad. Maybe...Urghh! Sakura stop that! You're engaged!'

"Uhmm I'm going now...just..change the..uhmmm..bandaid every two...no three now yeah two days. Bye" Syaoran said barely as he started to walk away.

"Uhmm wait!"

Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura. "Yes?"

"Uhmmm please call me Sakura."

Syaoran nodd. "Ok...and...call me uhmmm Syaoran." He then continue walking to his room completley forgotten why he went to the kitchen.

'Dammit! Why did I just do that?!'

Sakura smiled and walked back to her room. 'If only...' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came and Kensei called Sakura and Syaoran to his office.

Sakura and Syaoran was feeling uncomfortable.

Kensei stood up infront of them. "Okay I want you two to know something."

The two looked at him.

"I will be going to England for a month because of an important bussiness. Tomorrow's my flight."

"WHAT!?" yelled Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.

Kensei sighed. "Oh and tomorrow 10 am sharp. A demolishing team will be here to demolish this mansion."

"WHAT!?" the both of them yelled.

"You will be leaving on a house I bought with Wei, co'z i'll be bringing all our maids, helpers and bodyguards."

"NO!!!"

The both of them yelled. Their voices echoed through out the mansion.

Wei rubbed his forehead. "This will be troublesome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE YA GO! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY 2ND CHP!**

**YOU'LL SEE THE OTHER CHARACTERS SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**DONT FORGET REVIEWS!**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON!**

**GO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Some Time Alone

**Hello there...sorry for updating it late...**

**HEHEHE Hello! This is the chapter 3 of My Father's Fiance'!**

**..sorry of course you people already knew that...anyway!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! IT ALL MADE ME HAPPY! REALLY! KEEP THEM COMING!**

**AND for those who has questions about the demolishing thingy? You'll find**

**the answer in this CHAPTER!**

**Oh and Sakura-jr17! We'll see if that's gonna happen...xD**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and don't forget REVIEWS! No flames please...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 3: Some Time Alone_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were here young master, miss Sakura." said Wei as he pull over the car aside a

house. Sakura and Syaoran got out of the car. They both carry their own luggages. As they walked

towards the house, they stopped and looked at it.

The house was quite simple. Although it's not really the house of an average family. It's quite bigger.

It has it's own garden with flowers and some bonazai trees. The garden also has a fountain and a small bench.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed as they looked at the house. They remembered the things that Kensei said before leaving

to England.

-------------------------------------------**FLASHBACK**-------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "Dad! I can carry on the fact that your leaving for a month but...DEMOLISHING THE MANSION! DAD!"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Uhmm yeah Kensei-kun. Isn't that too much?"

Kensei got out from his seat and walked towards the two.

"I know it's too sudden but I need to do this Syaoran."

"But dad! YOu know this mansion is so important! It holds too much memories! Are you doing this to completley forgot about mom?

Your gonna demolish the house and all the things that reminds you of her?!" asked Syaoran angrily.

Kensei smiled. "No. I'm not gonna demolish this mansion because of the reasons you think son. And your mother will always be in my heart.

She will be in my heart forever. I will never forget about her."

Sakura sighed in relief. 'Phew! I thought he'll demolish this house because of me! Thank goodness he isn't" she thought.

Syaoran calmed down after hearing what Kensei had said. "So what reason then?"

Kensei chuckled. "Syaoran, son. Isn't it too obvious?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

Kensei looked up. The two followed his action and looked up to the ceiling as well.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa! The ceiling has cracks! A little too many! Why didn't I see this?"

"See? It's too obvious. This mansion is dangerous for you two to live when I'm away. I thought on demolishing this house just last night."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I didn't realize that up until now! I mean this mansion is like 90 yrs old?"

"Yes, and the reason why I only allow Wei to be with you two is because one, he's serving our family for quite some time now and I know I can trust him.

And two, it's because I just bought a quite small house. Not all our servants can leave there."

"Uhmm Kensei-kun? Are you gonna fire the others?" Sakura asked nervously.

Kensei and Syaoran looked at her with a confused looked on their faces. "Of course not Sakura! They to are loyal to us. I will give them a vacation

for one month while I'm gone."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

-----------------------------**MORNING (A/N: Still on FLASHBACK OK?)**-----------------------------------

Kensei walked to the door with a suitcase on his right hand. Sakura was on his left and Syaoran was on his right.

"Uhmm Kensei-kun, am I really not allowed to go there with you?" asked Sakura weakly.

Kensei put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "YOu can but it'll be really be boring for you there. We have to meet every single day for a month. I doubt that we can

even get enough sleep doing it." Kensei looked at Syaoran, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest while looking at them with a bored look. He then turned back to Sakura.

"You'll be fine Sakura. I also want you to spend some time with my son for you to know each other and for Syaoran to finally accept you as my wife."

He then kissed Sakura on the forehead. While doing this, Syaoran was rolling his eyes.

"Syaoran!" Kensei growled.

Syaoran sighed. "Sorry dad." Kensei chuckled and walked towards him.

"Please be nice to Sakura while I'm gone. I know you'll change your mind and accept her." Eventhough they had a little talk about the issue back then (A/N: In chapter 2)

Kensei knew that Syaoran was lying and he knows that Syaoran still don't like Sakura.

Syaoran nodded slightly. "Ok dad, safe travels." Kensei smiled and raised his hands, signaling Syaoran to give him a Hi-five.

Syaoran raise a brow and chuckled. He gave his father a hi-five. "Dad there you go again. Always trying to be like a teenager."

Kensei laughed. "Hehehe. Well see you in a month then."

Syaoran and Sakura waved goodbye to Kensei as he entered a limousine.

Both Sakura and Syaoran sighed.

------------------------------------------**END OF FLASHBACK**-------------------------------------------

Sakura, Syaoran and Wei entered the house. It was quite big. The house suitable for five persons living in it.

Sakura dropped her luggages in a couch and explored the house. Syaoran on the other hand, went to the bathroom.

While Wei went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

As Syaoran got out of the bathroom he went to get his luggages and walked upstairs.

"Ok...what room will I pick...?" asked Syaoran to himself.

There was 5 rooms in the house and each room has it's own bathroom.

As Sakura was exploring the house, she saw Syaoran looking at the rooms one by one. She approach him quietly.

"Uhmm Syaoran? What are you doing?"

Syaoran looked back. "Oh I was just examining the rooms and trying to pick one to be mine."

"Oh ok. I think I should pick one myslef too."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well okay. You go pick first. I don't want us to be picking the same room."

With that, Syaoran headed downstairs.

Sakura sighed. 'Well he's still acts cold towards me.' Sakura thought as she examines the rooms.

---------------------------------------------**After 10 minutes**.---------------------------------------

Sakura went downstairs and saw Syaoran watching TV. She approach him and sat in a couch a few feet away from him.

"Uhhmmm I already picked one. It's your turn now."

"Which one's yours?" asked Syaoran plainly, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Sakura nodded a little. "The one that's near the stairs. You know the room that has two windows and a purple carpet."

Syaoran turned the TV off and got up from his seat. He walked upstairs while carrying his luggages.

Sakura sighed. 'Yup he's cold to me. A little too cold. I guess he already forgotten about that incident we had.' Sakura thought.

She then shook her head and reached over to the remote. She turned the TV on, for her to forget those things.

Not to long Wei walked out of the kitchen. He spotted Sakura and walked over her. "Miss Sakura?"

Sakura looked at way and smiled. "Hi Wei! Do you need something?"

Wei smiled at her. "I'll be just going to the market to buy some food. It appears that the fridge only had eggs in it."

Sakura face began to changed color. "Uhmmm you mean you will be going out to buy some groceries? And have to leave me and Syaoran here alone?"

"Yes miss. But don't worry. I'll just be gone for a couple of hours. Please tell young master."

Sakura sighed. "Oh ok but please hurry up."

Wei put his jacket on and turned to Sakura. "Don't worry about young master miss. He's not as rude as you think."

With that, Wei walked out to the door.

Sakura was now feeling nervous. She didn't know what to do or how will she act towards Syaoran. She tried to reached up to

him but he always acts so cold to her.

---------------------------------------------**1 hour later**--------------------------------------------

Syaoran got out of his bed. He fell sleepy as he picked his own room so he decided to sleep. He stretched his arms and walked out of the door.

He was walking down the stairs when he saw Sakura on the couch, asleep. He quietly reached her and sat in a couch near her.

He looked at her intently. She was so peaceful.

Syaoran smirked. 'Well, should I suffocate her with a pillow? Or should I get a knife and stab her.' he thought. He laughed at himself.

And leaned a little closer to her. 'I won't do such thing to a woman. I'm not crazy or something.' He thought as he continue looking at her.

He smiled as he remembered the little incident back then. 'Does she really loved my father?' he thought to himslef.

He sighed. 'Sakura...your...urgghhhh! NO!' He cleared his mind trying to erase the things he was thinking.

He decided to go to the kitchen to find Wei but failed. "Where the heck is Wei?" he asked himself.

"Wei is out on the market to buy some groceries."

Syaoran looked at where the voice came and saw a half awake Sakura.

Syaoran raised a brow. "Ok...when will he back?"

Sakura looked at her watch. "Hmmm he'll be back in a hour."

Syaoran walked passed Sakura and sat down infront of the TV. Sakura sighed and went to the bathroom.

After the bathroom break, Sakura joined Syaoran and sat a few feet away from him.

There was silence. There eyes were glued on the TV. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

Though both of them gave each other quick glances.

----------------------------------------------**2 hours later**------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Wei is still gone. Sakura and Syaoran was now feeling bored. Sakura yawned and fell asleep on her seat.

Syaoran saw her and chuckled. "Sleepy head." he whispered to himself.

Sakura, eyes closed, spoke. "I heard that."

He smiled. "Well sorry why don't you just go to bed already?"

Sakura ignored him. Syaoran frowned. He then turned the volume of the TV to max.

Sakura quickly shot her eyes open. She stared at Syaoran. Not with an angry stare, just normal stare.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was staring at him and shrugged. Sakura sighed and went upstairs to her bed.

He watches her as she was walking upstairs. 'Why didn't she even, shout at me?' Syaoran thought.

He mute the TV and stare at the ceiling. 'Hmmm, why is she being so...calm and nice?'

Syaoran smirked. "Oh I know, she was just trying to mock me...she thinks that if she goes upstairs, I'll stop this..." he muttered under his breath.

He then turned the volume of the TV to the max. He stood up and turned the radio on and play a rock music also in the max volume.

'Let see...' he thought as he put some earplugs.

--------------------------------------------**Sakura's bedroom**-----------------------------------------

Sakura sighed. She stood up her bed and walked downstairs.

The whole house was like a construction site. It was so noisy. She can hear the TV, the radio and some of their neighbor shouting.

---------------------------------------------**Downstairs**-----------------------------------------------

Sakura saw Syaoran on the couch lying down and wearing earplugs.

She walked up to Syaoran and poked him a little on the head. "Syaoran-kun." She said very calm and with quite a normal tone.

"What?"

Sakura walked up to the TV and the Radio and turned them off. "Syaoran-kun, please stop this."

"Why the hell do you care?" asked Syaoran angrily.

She just sighed. She bow her head. "Please, the neighbors are getting disturbed and it's for your own good too."

She bow again and walked upstairs. Syaoran was dumbfounded. But then he heard...

"HEY!" OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" "TURNED THOSE THINGS OFF!"

Syaoran sighed. "Oh shoot.."

After a while, Syaoran managed to calm down all the angry neighbors. He apologized to them and promisednot to do that again.

Fortunatley the neighbors accepted his apology.

Syaoran sighed and nodded his head. 'Why is she so damn calm?! It irritates me!'

He sat infront of the TV still thinking. 'Man! She just make me feel guilty.'

Syaoran sighed in defeat. He stands up and walks up to Sakura's room.

_-KNOCK KNOCK-_

Sakura opened her door. "Yes?"

"Uhmmm Sakura...Gomen..."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "It's ok Syaoran-kun. Oh and are you hungry?"

He just nodded.

"Ok! Let's go downstairs I'll cook you some Omelet!"

Sakura ran downstairs and Syaoran just followed her.

'Weird..' He thought.

As Syaoran walked downstairs to the kitchen, he saw Sakura beating eggs while chopping some garlic.

Syaoran smiled. 'She's a perfect housewi...AHHH! What are you thinking SYAORAN LI! She is just after your father's money!'

He shook his head several times. 'Yes..repeat after me...SHE'S-GONNA-HURT-YOUR-FATHER'.

He the switch his smile into a frown. And he glared at her. He whisper to himself. "She just want me to think that's she's nice and then she'll control me like my father so..."

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was a bit surprised and looked at Sakura with a smiling face. "Hai!"

"Come here then, it's almost ready." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"HAI!" Syaoran said. 'Well..I hope she's not...' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**END OF CHAPTER 3 -**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**SORRY CO'z THERE's NO SWEETY SWEETY MOMENTS HEHEHE BUT THE NEXT CHAP WILL ABSOLUTLEY HAVE SOME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU HAVE SOME QUESTIONS JUST ASK!!!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES...**

**WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS...**

**GO REVIEW! I WILL REALLY APPRICIATE IT!**


End file.
